


Nightmares and a show

by That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex/pseuds/That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex
Summary: A group of freaks run by a freak





	Nightmares and a show

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it's your queer Alex. This is a new freak show au I'm working on so be patient

"Come one come all to the great American show of nightmares. See the mystical sirens schyluers rumored to lure in anyone they see fit. See the snake lady with her arms covered in snakes, come meet the king of cannibals his piercing blue eyes will pick out his next prey, see the holy man of great size he will astound you with his height, meet our lovely conjoined twins Phillip and John who each have a man to hold at night. See Hercules The Strong, and listen to Thomas Jefferson and Lafayette sing a song" The ringmaster, none other than George Washington spoke as each of the freaks stepped forward.

"Come see the mystic lee and his charms." He continued rattling off each person. A few were new and excited not knowing what to expect from this encounter. The old pros stood silently behind fake smiles to hide the fear they had. Washington himself was a voodoo king. He also used an evil form known as hoodoo.

"And last but not least I myself am here for entertainment" *He spoke. He flicked his wrist and a small brust of flames erupted from his palm. Patrons gasped and shrieked. The shows "stars" pushed each other back to avoid someone getting injured* "now now. I will not harm anyone. Now come in and enjoy the show." 

And the show commenced each act began. Everyone showing a talent or a routine. And of course Washington placed him and his lover the strong man last due to playing favoritism.

Herculse hardened by war and fear was the strongest. He had never once thought of escaping, he had it so well. He had his own personal wagon, he was treated like a normal person never once thought as a monster. But the others have been through much worse

They were treated poorly lived in fear. They never showed this of course. Even Washington had his own fears of the true ringmaster. It was none other than the king of cannibals himself, George Fredrick. He had the whole show under his thumb.

"John..." 

"Yes Phillip..."

"Why do we stay in this evil place?"

"I don't know... we have no else to go."

*The conjoined twins spoke softly to each other. Their partners curled up next to them. It was common for them all to sleep outside. Even the well liked performers. Washington was awake manning the fire but he was almost burnt out himself much like the flames and had curled up next to Hercules, who made a blanket for the two of them to share. Fredrick was in his large wagon sound asleep. That's when the schemes began.*


End file.
